It's Not Goodbye
by Kesali Ruv
Summary: He remembered them turning around, smiles at the corners of their eyes.  "It's not a 'goodbye', it's more of a 'see you later.'"
1. The First Mission

Kesali Ruv here again after a while! SO! This is a story with two of my characters, Riku and Kazuki (they're twins) and their interaction with Kakashi. They are Moriko's older brothers (you can see Moriko in another one of my oneshots called _Promise?_. Like that one, this one was kinda thrown together last minute. It's gonna be a twoshot and I'll explain why I wrote this is the next chapter that I will be posting shortly after this one. So. Here's this one. Hope you like it and I apologize for the mistakes and if Kakashi may be a little bit out of character!

**Pairing**: No pairing here.

**Rating**: General

**Genre**: Family/Drama

**Point of View**: 3rd Person

**Summary/Basic Plot**: Kakashi has to deal with seeing his two boys off on their first mission, but it isn't a goodbye. It's more of a see you later.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Mr. Kishimoto's Naruto, however, I down own: Kesali, Moriko, Kazuki, and Riku.

* * *

><p>"Father, we'll be with a team leader," Riku said adusting his vest.<p>

"I know, just make sure you're alert. It's always better to be careful than not," the older man said. He walked with the twins towards the Konoha Gates. They were going on their first mission, something Kakashi had been worrying about since the day they told him. Surprisingly they were paired together with another kid that they said was 'adequate' (he couldn't help but laugh inwardly again at their description of the other genin). And to add even more to the surprise, Shikimaru was going to be there team leader.

"This is also a D level mission, Father. All we're doing is finding a lost cat," Kazuki reminded pulling his bag up more on his back. Kakashi snorted.

"You never know. Remember when-"

"You and Team Seven were on a simple bodyguard job that bumped the level up to an S class mission? Yes, Father, you've told us," they said in unison.

"I just want you two to know that you never know what'll happen on a mission. There have been plenty of times when-"

"_Dad_." Kakashi stopped to look at the two boys by his side. They looked up at him.

"We'll be fine," Riku told him.

"Besides, you're going to have to get used to us going out on missions," added Kazuki.

"We know the dangers of the job, but we still chose this." Kakashi only stared at the two boys a little big longer before heaving a sigh.

"I know. It's just…well, it's your first mission so all I CAN do is worry." The brothers smirked.

"Have faith. We'll come back, promise." Even though they couldn't see the actual smile their father was wearing, they new he was because of the creases at the edge of his revealed eye. Their walk continued in silence each wrapped in their own thoughts. Kakashi's worry increased as they got closer while the two boys excitement and anticipation grew. The gate was up ahead. They could make out the silhouettes of the other two from their team, but before they got closer to the meeting spot, the twins slowed their pace just a bit causing the silver haired man to look at them curiously.

"If you're this worried about us leaving," Kazuki began randomly.

"How will you act when Moriko goes off on _her_ first mission?" Kakashi groaned inwardly as Riku finished the statement. He didn't even want to _think_ of his little Moriko going off on a mission without him around. It was true what they said. If he was acting like this when they were going on a mission, how _would_ he act when Moriko did the same years down the road? He didn't even want her to become a ninja, but if it's what she chooses…

That'll be a dark day for him.

"I should've known better than to expect the two Hatake boys to be on time if their dad never was…" Shikimaru said scratching his head. "I thought I was late, but you boys beat me today." The two boys only waved a hand, pulling their masks up to cover their nose as they walked towards their team leader. Kakashi watched them with pride but also a little sadness knowing this was just another step for them becoming adults. Their team spoke briefly about the mission one more time then turned to leave, but before they got halfway to the edge of the forest, his two boys looked over their shoulder with creases at the edges of their own eyes. They threw another wave at him.

"It's not a goodbye, okay?" Riku assured.

"It's more of a 'see you later'," Kazuki chipped in. Kakashi only blinked at the twins. It's not a goodbye…he smirked. When did those two become so smart? Putting a hand in his pocket, Kakashi tossed a lazy wave back.

"See you later than." The creases at the edges of Riku's and Kazuki's eyes increased as their smiles widened.

"See you later!"

* * *

><p>Okay! So there's the first part. The second shall be up in a bit.<p> 


	2. The Last Mission

Here's the second part. I'll give you the explanation for the story at the end. Sorry for any mistakes in here too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few years later…<strong>_

"Kakashi leaned his elbows against his knees, cradling his head between his hands. His two boys lay in the white beds, one at each side. When he had first received the message, his heart immediately dropped. It was like his world was turned inside out. Next thing he knew, he, Kesali, Moriko, and little Obito were in the hospital. Sakura was telling them the entire story but he didn't hear the entire thing. All he heard were: "team ambushed…critical condition…low chance…prepare for the worst."

Prepare for the worst…

How can you do that?

Moriko had come into the room and broke down in tears seeing her two older brothers unconscious and wrapped almost head to toe in bandages. After that, Sakura was kind enough to keep Obito and Moriko outside in the hall while he and Kesali looked at their two oldest sons. Kakashi didn't need Kesali to ask for a moment with the boys. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, gave her a quick squeeze and kiss on her temple, and then left the room. She stayed in there for a while probably talking, saying her goodbyes… When she walked out, her eyes were red and swollen, but her face was dry, the tears wiped away to try to look strong. Kakashi handed Obito to her then made his own way into the room, closing the door behind him.

It was his turn now.

He didn't know how long he had been in there. Long enough that Sakura had come in to tell him that his family had gone home and that he could stay as long as he needed.

So here he was.

The silver haired ninja picked up his head to look from one twin to the other, hands steeped, fingertips touching.

"Do-" He stopped feeling a dryness in his throat he didn't recognize. He cleared it finding it hard to talk. "Do you remember when I first met you two? You didn't like me at all. Then after a while, you both ended up apologizing for making assumptions before getting to know the person. " Kakashi chuckled at the memory. "I was so happy that you finally accepted me. Ah, remember when Moriko had run off here with Riku because she missed me? I'm called to the Hokage's office only to find crazy little Moriko and one of the twins waiting for me. That's when you children started your plan to get your mother and I together. Well, it worked." And the one-sided conversation continued like this, Kakashi retelling stories of the good and bad times: when they first got in trouble, when they met his old team, when Moriko had been kidnapped and saved, everything. It felt like something he needed to do. It was like he had to remind himself of everything that happened with them.

"This memory is probably the one that sticks out the most with you two for me," he said leaning back against the chair. "It was your first mission and we were walking towards the Konoha gates. I was so worried about it even if it was a D class mission because _I_ wasn't the one going with you. We met up with your team and you were walking away but then you both stopped and turned to look at me.

"You told me that it wasn't 'goodbye' but more of a 'see you later' because a goodbye was permanent. Once you say goodbye…that's it." Kakashi closed his eye seeing two younger versions of his boys, similar black masks covering half of their faces, creases at the edges of their eyes signaling smiles.

"_It's not a goodbye, okay?" Riku assured._

"_It's more of a 'see you later'," Kazuki chipped in. Kakashi only blinked at the twins. It's not a goodbye…he smirked. When did those two become so smart? Putting a hand in his pocket, Kakashi tossed a lazy wave back._

"_See you later than." The creases at the edges of Riku's and Kazuki's eyes increased as their smiles widened._

"_See you later!"_

"I never knew when you both had become so smart. It took me by surprise when you guys said that." Kakashi leaned forward once more, opening his eye to see the rise and fall of his sons' chests. Even breathing, they did it in unison. "This isn't a see you later, is it?" There was no reply. He wasn't expecting one. "Riku, Kazuki…it's all right. Don't worry about your mother, Moriko, and Obito. Don't worry about me." He felt the dryness in his throat again. His voice felt heavy. "It's okay." All noise went away; all he could hear were the sounds of their breaths. Everything went black; all he could see were the rise and fall of their chests.

Then…

It was silent and it was still.

Kakashi closed his eyes and let his head hang.

"Goodbye boys."

* * *

><p>Now. The inspiration for this story.<p>

My mom is a nurse for the soldiers working in Iraq. She used to be a civilian nurse working in the Intensive Care Unit (ICU). Before they come to the States, the first stop they go to is the ICU located over in Germany (my parents have been stationed there for a few years.) While working at the ICU, they received a patient that was pretty much gone. They kept him on life support only for the family until they came overseas to say their final goodbyes. My mom was in charge of that soldier. One of their jobs is calling the parents or family and informing them of the injuries and circumstances and condition of their loved one. My mom called his dad and told him that his son was now in the hospital on life support and that was what was keeping him alive. A plane is being prepared for him to fly to Germany for him to say his last goodbyes before pulling him off of life support and to bring his son home. She waited for him to say something and he said to her that whenever his son left to go somewhere, they'd never say 'goodbye'. They'd say 'see you later'. He asked her if she could hold the phone up to his son's ear so that he could talk to him. And she did. She pulled up a chair and held the phone there for as long as he needed her to. And when he came over to the hospital and they removed the life support, that soldier's heart still beat strong. All the while, his dad kept telling him that it wasn't alright to go on, that it was okay.

My mom used to never talk about her work, even when she first started there. She came in to talk about her job to my Human Anatomy class and she told his story. Everyone was in tears. They asked her how she dealt with it and working in the ICU all together. She said that she used to cry. She'd go out to her car and cry, but once she was done, she'd wipe her eyes and go back in that hospital to do her job. They needed her, she wasn't going to let anything stop her from doing her job in helping them.

My mom is one of my biggest inspirations ever. I just hope the soldier and his father don't mind me telling their story, but it touched me so much when I heard it and it made me realize what my mom goes through every day. They are, and were, amazing people. This story probably doesn't do them much justice but I hope people realize what others are sacrificing and what people have to, and had to, go through.


End file.
